


The stars in the sand

by Olivia_DE



Series: Advent drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Drabble, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family time, Gen, Happy Daynes, House Dayne, Vorian is Arthur and Ashara older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: The Dayne siblings enjoy their time on the beach, laughing and goofing around.The third part of my Advent drabbles series. Hope you enjoy it!
Series: Advent drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026619
Kudos: 7





	The stars in the sand

Ashara watched as the sun turned red, giggling as Arthur and Vorian fenced. It was nice to be here, outside on the shore, watching the waves and the boys as they fought. She watched as Arthur got Vorian on his back, their brother laughing and hugging Arthur, lifting him up a little and carrying him over, to Arthur’s dismay.

Small hands appeared around her neck, and Ashara reached back, pulling their little sister into her lap. Allyria hugged her, her smile shining brighter than the sun.

The sand moved next to her, the two boys sitting down, Vorian hugging them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Have a great holiday time and stay safe and healthy!  
> Wishing you the best for next year!


End file.
